Stories and songs of the Season
by Serenity Komoshiro
Summary: AU Each story has a holiday song that has to do with the holidays as well with Serena...many X-overs. No Flames! Enjoy and happy holidays!
1. Chritmas Angel

Author's Note: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! All these fics are all AU and are Usa/Serena centered. Each containing a holiday song with a guy from any show that I feel matches the song. I will update this…I think everyday each time with a different song, guy and story. Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

This fic is Serena/Kaiba with the song Grown up Christmas List….here we go!

Christmas Angel:

It was a winter day in the city of Domino. Snow on the ground, frost on the windows and the wind blowing cold to the people outside. Snowmen and angels in the snow on the front lawns of family houses that were decorated in lights, wreaths ribbons, bows and many other things. Children could be herd playing and laughing with friends in the snow.

Snow…..frozen water or ice if you prefer in a soft substance that would melt if the temperature were not cold. Men, Woman, children all bundled up in warm clothing to keep out the cold. Wearing jackets, scarf's, hats, gloves anything to keep warm in this time of the year. The footsteps on the sidewalk that were usually the sound of tapping were now of crunches as the people walked in the snow that had fallen the night before.

Shops and storekeepers had their stores all decorated for the holidays. Malls and shops filled with customers, buying gifts for their family, friends, loved ones. The schools that were now closed for the holiday's were lonely and vacant. Cars going by with on the roof a tree of the car stuffed with gifts.

The parks were filled with children playing the snow. Making snow angels or having snowball fights. The children's cheeks red from the cold and their mother's watching over them with care. Making sure their children weren't hurt or starting to get sick.

Many people were happy at this time of the year. Seeing loved ones whom they haven't seen in weeks or months. Coming together for the holidays to be thankful for the good things the year has brought. Gathering together wishing for a new year to be as great as the one now.

Yet there were the few who weren't happy for the holidays. Seeing the holiday's as an excuse for not working…..being lazy. Seeing family and friends as a weakness….yes some people thought/felt that way towards the holidays…..one person in particular was Seto Kaiba.

The rich multi-billion dollar CEO of Kaiba corporation. Yes the young rich man with dark chocolate brown hair and dark sapphire eyes who stood tall. Never backing down to a challenge who only had his brother whom was the only light in his life. His little brother Mokuba who was shorter than him and had wild black hair with a kind heart.

Yes Mokuba was the only one who really understood Seto. Seto and Mokuba never had a happy childhood per say. No, they didn't have many happy memories the only thing they had was each other. Mokuba was the only one who could melt the ice shield that surrounded Seto's heart.

Seto had no one except Mokuba. He dated no woman, knowing that the only reason why woman would date him would be for his wealth, not for love. Love….something that Seto hardly understood...he saw it as a weakness in which he didn't have. The CEO was walking in the snow with his dark blue long jacket, black pants and a white long sleeve shirt with black shoes.

His hands were in his pockets with contained his duel monsters cards. Duel Monsters…his life well it was…before Yugi Motou stole his title away from him…the title of the greatest duelist of the game. But not for long, no Seto was going to challenge him and would win. He was sure of that.

Seto was walking along a hard face on, making him always seem so serious. In which would come in handy in a duel, to scare his opponents away and leading him to victory. He passed by the happy people with bags in their hands talking of what they would be doing for the holidays.

_Holidays….hmpf……what's the use?……the holidays' are just a waste of time…time in which could be used in more valuably…but for Mokuba's sake I take Christmas off……and I already bought his gifts……I don't understand why he loves this holiday so much……but it makes him happy……and I want my brother to always be happy and safe…_Seto thought as the snow began to fall.

Meanwhile with Mokuba who was in the Kaiba mansion was in his room. His room located on the third floor and on the first was a huge tree. Decorated and had gifts under. Many for Mokuba but some from Mokuba to Seto. Yet Mokuba felt those gifts……weren't the things Seto needed.

Mokuba was currently in his room looking out to the now falling snow. Dancing in the wind that sometimes blew by. _I wish for Seto I had a gift for him that would cheer him up more……that would brighten his mood up…many see him as cold and heartless but his not……I wish that Seto would………would find some one or something that change him for the better…_Mokuba thought.

The wind blew as if it herd Mokuba's wish and decided to grant it. With Kaiba he felt the cold wind blow and was approaching a cross walk….yet he felt he shouldn't cross…instead just turn the corner. Going with his gut feeling he turned the corner, he knew where he was going. Taking this route would mean getting back to Mokuba at the mansion would take a few minutes longer if he had crossed the street. He was soon approaching the old arena used for free concerts, free shows and other things.

He was just going to pass it by without even looking until he herd some music being played by a piano. He turned his head to see a person whom he really couldn't make out well playing the piano. He decided to see what was going on.

He cold hard dark sapphire eyes looked at the person playing on the piano as he made his way through the entrance. No one was there, the rows with seats were empty. He soon herd a honey sweet filled voice that went with the song the piano was playing.

"Do you remember me?

I sat upon your knee

I wrote to you with childhood fantasies

Well I'm all grown up now

And still need help somehow

I'm not a child but my heart still can dream

So here's my life long wish

My grown up Christmas List

Not for myself

But for a world in need"

He walked through the aisles slowly so as not to disturb the person playing and was also seeing. As he continued to approach he noticed the person playing was a female. She had sun kissed blonde tied in two spheres one on each side of her head, with long ribbons of hair that came down as well as bangs that covered her forehead. He listen to her words that she sang and notes she played.

"No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal our hearts

And Every one would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown up Christmas List

As children we believe

The grandest sight to see

Was somthing wrapped beneath the tree

But heaven only knows

That packages and bows

Can never heal a hurting human soul

That wars would never start

And time would heal our hearts

And Every one would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown up Christmas List"

As he continued to get closer the female looked so angelic playing the piano while singing. She had soft creamy-ivory looking skin with soft pink pale lips and pink cheeks from the snow her eyes were closed as she concentrated on hitting the right notes on the piano. As he listened to the music she was playing he slowly felt the ice around his heart begin to melt.

"No more lives torn apart

That wars will never start

And time will heal our hearts

Every one will have a friend

That right will always win

And love will never end

This is my grown up Christmas List

What is this illusion call the innocence of you?

Maybe if I only...believe we can find the truth"

He stopped at the stage catching his breath from the beauty that he was seeing before him. The girl or this angelic looking figure of a female had a white long sleeve silk shirt on with a wool jacket over it. She also had on a long white silk dress with matching white shoes, truly making her look like an idea sent down from the heavens above. He continued to listen.

"No more lives torn apart

That wars would never start

And time would heal our hearts

Every one would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown up Christmas List

This is my only life long wish

This is my grown up Christmas list…." She soon stopped singing and opened her eyes sensing someone else was there. Her eyes were a shining sapphire color with sliver lining and specks in them. Her eyes looked down at Seto and she gave an angelic smile.

"Hello Seto Kiaba" she spoke softly and sweetly.

"Who….who are you?" Seto asked.

Before the girl answer she stood up from the piano bench, the snow still falling. "My name is Serenity or Serena if you like…" she answered her soft ivory creamed skinned hand extended to Seto. Seto took her hand and using his hand for balance got down from the stage. She then turned to him her eyes gleaming and a small smile on her face.

"Serenity….." Seto spoke softly letting the name of the angel he just met roll of his tongue. Serenity continued to smile.

"I knew you would come Seto….I've been waiting for you…"

"…just how did you know?…what are you?"

Serenity placed a hand on Seto's chest to be more precise on his heart. Not looking at him as she did this.

"The ice shield over your heart has melted……I'm glad….as to what I am…..I'm a gift…a gift that your brother Mokuba wished for…..I'm you Christmas Angel…..and I'm going to stay with you forever…" she spoke with wisdom, kindness and sincerity in her voice.

Seto cupped her chin and raised her head so her eyes could meet his. Her skin felt so soft and warm to touch. He looked into her eyes as two kinds of sapphire clashed with the other. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"..how do I know you'll stay forever?…"

Serenity leaned in herself and whispered back.

"I will stay with you forever…as long as your heart isn't surround by that force field of ice…"

Seto gave a small smile.

"..I don't think that will be coming back…..because I want you to stay with me…forever.." as soon as he finished whispering 'Forever' Seto gave a passionate kiss to Serenity on the lips as he held her close. Soon a pair of slivery white wings came from Serenity's back as feathers danced with the snow blown by the wind. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity as the snow continued to fall around them, both never wanting to end the kiss……………

AN: Hope you enjoyed that! I shall update tomorrow only on this fic!


	2. Christmas Kiss

Author's Note: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! All these fics are all **AU** and are Usa/Serena centered. Each containing a holiday song with a guy from any show that I feel matches the song. I will update this…I think everyday each time with a different song, guy and story. Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

This fic is a Serena/Kurama with the song Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Christmas Kiss:

The red headed, emerald eyed youth of the age of 18 walked along the side walk of the human world. His hands in his brown long coat pockets as he walked through the busy sidewalks. The sidewalks were filled with mothers, fathers and their children with smiles on their faces. Smiles of happiness of joy as they walked along together on the side walk.

The side walks were also filled with friends, people hanging out with the other, as well were lovers out enjoying the snowy scene before them. Although there was snow on the ground with a cold wind blowing every now and then. The sun was out with some clouds in the sky. However the youth didn't seem to care.

His head was bent down as he walked the crowded sidewalks. The wind blew cold, making everyone cling to their coats, scarf's, sweaters etc. Yet again the youth didn't mind. He was warm enough with his long brown coat, leather gloves with black pants and red turtle neck shirt.

The expression on his face was……well there was no expression to speak of. His eyes held loneliness, confusion and what looked like a love for someone….but who could this someone be? He continued to walk until he stopped and saw something.

He saw a girl with long blonde hair smiling as she was arm and arm with some guy. Walking as a happy couple through the streets. The youth stared at the scene thinking the girl…..the girl was the one he lost those 2 years ago…but no. The girl walking past him wasn't his love.

She only looked like her, but only somewhat. The girl didn't have the same sun kissed blonde hair as his beloved did. Nor the same crystal blue eyes that would put even the mightiest oceans to shame in color. He shook his head in an attempt to bring himself back to reality.

A reality in which she wasn't there….she died…and she wouldn't be coming back. _Kurama get a hold of yourself……She…she's gone and there's nothing you can do about it._ The youth named Kurama thought. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

The girl who had stolen his heart only two years ago. Her name was………Serena. He remembered the first time he met her, around the holiday season. He was one to not really care for this festive occasion but enjoyed for his human mother although he was demon.

Serena, she was sitting by the window pane of his school in his classroom watching the snow fall with curiosity filled eyes that sparked and gleamed with happiness. She had only recently moved into town and transferred to his school. She had only been in class a month but Kurama never noticed her until the day before Winter break.

She was just sitting there, alone but still with a smile on her face. It didn't occur to him at the time she hadn't made any friends yet, no it was just something about this girl's aura that some how drew him in.

She was still sitting as he crept up behind her. "Hello Miss." He said nicely. The girl with the sun kissed hair in two spheres one on each side of her head with a long ribbon of hair coming from each sphere turned around as her ocean blue eyes clashed with his earth emerald green eyes. She gave a smile to Kurama before speaking "It's Serena and isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she turned back to the window looking outside.

Kurama looked outside and saw it snowing again. He smiled at Serena's innocence. "Yes it is, it always snows this time of year." He commented.

"Yes…and it's this part of the year I love the most…the holidays….gathering together are families, friends, loved ones….enjoying each other's company….and only during this time of year…is the world so close to peace for everyone.." she spoke with kindness in her voice still watching the snow dance in the wind that blew by. Kurama nodded and from there it was history.

The day after he found Serena while walking with the short ebony black haired, ruby eyes demon Hiei. He found at the pond in which was frozen skating around. She looked graceful as she skated around. Then the next day he somehow found her again at the children's hospital reading to the children who couldn't go home for the holiday.

Day after day he found her and was either wondering…was he stalking her or was she stalking him? It was Christmas Eve when he saw Serena under the city's huge Christmas tree. She humming a tune as she was dressed in jeans, snow shoes, scarf and pink coat. It was then when his fondness for her grew even more.

It was on Christmas Eve when he asked her out and she agreed to it. They soon fell in love with the other…..Kurama so much in love in which….he told her about his past life. She didn't think differently of Kurama for that only braver for telling her.

Yet no matter how much we wish some things could stay the same forever, time moves on. A year passed and so the holidays were upon the world again. This year much different though for Serena and Kurama. They had each other this time and have been together for one year.

It was true bliss as that one year had passed. Yet little did either one of them know…that their happy moment was soon to be crushed. It was about two weeks before Christmas when Serena was sent into the hospital.

She was very sick, she had a very bad case of ammonia. Every day she didn't get better but that didn't damper her holiday spirit. She still hummed her holiday tunes and made Christmas cards as she laid in bed sick.

Kurama came by everyday to see her and prayed she would get better. It was Christmas Eve, the anniversary of their first date…….and it was also the day of when Serena passed away. Kurama was grief stricken….he went to Koenma the Prince of Spirit world to see if Serena could be given a spirit beast so she may come back to the living world but Koenma declined his request.

Koenma told him it was Serena's time….and there was nothing he could do about it. As these thought passed through Kurama's head he was at the park sitting on a park bench. Again he tried to push those memories to back of his mind but still no use.

"Kurama….." someone called from behind.

Kurama turned around and saw Keiko in a long brown coat like his own on ly she was wearing stocking, gray skirt, wool gloves and hat.

"Yes Keiko?" he asked.

"Come on…it's time to go to Koenma's First annual Holiday party…I'm sure it's going to be fun." She told Kurama thinking it would cheer him up. Everyone in Yusuke's circle of friends knew how much Serena meant to Kurama. He did introduce her to Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabarra, Keiko, and so on. Everyone remembered Serena being so cheerful and having an aura that shinned as bright as the sun.

It was a sad day in deed when she passed away….Keiko waited for Kurama to respond. He slowly got up from the park bench and turned to Keiko.

"Alright…then I guess we better get going…but I won't be staying long…" he said as he walked away not waiting for Keiko. Keiko quickly followed and within the minutes were they in Spirit world and at the party.

Yusuke, and everyone else was there, along with Koenma…the minute Kurama spotted him, he knew he should leave….Kurama still harbored ill feelings towards him for taking Serena away from him. Kurama slowly went to the exit when Yusuke spotted him and went to him.

"Hey Kurama, you shouldn't leave yet. The party is just getting started. And I think you should stay…." Yusuke said in trying to convince Kurama to stay. Kurama shook his head no and spotted the exit. As he neared the door he heard an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone! The entertainment will now begin!!" the announcer said. Everyone turned their heads to the dance floor where now there was a band who began to play a song. The light's dimmed and a shadow of a person was scene going onto the center of the stage.

"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

May your days be light

From now on our troubles will be out of sight, ohhh

Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the yuletide gay

From now on our troubles will be far away

Here we are once again as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore" a voice sang as the person went to the center of the stage where the spot light was shown.

Kurama stopped in his tracks…..no it couldn't be could it? He slowly turned around and listened.

"Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more

Through the years we all will be together

Together

If the faiths allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas night

Here we are once again as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us

once more" the voice continued to sing and now the figure was now in the center of the dance floor. It was a female, her long blonde hair down wearing a snow white dress with a white lily in her hair. She had crystal blue eyes with a smile on her face as she sang. Kurama looked at the girl…..the song…her voice it couldn't no it had to be her!!

Kurama slowly walked to the center of the stage.

"Through the years we all will be together

If the faiths allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough

And have yourself a merry little Christmas night" The girl ended her song as the band slowly stopped playing. Everyone clapped as Kurama now stood only 5 feet from the girl. Wide eyed at…how it could really be her!

The girl whom was taking bows now noticed Kurama in front of her and curtsied. She stayed in her curtsied position until Kurama went up to her. He cupped her chin and made her look at him….he couldn't believe it!! It was….was….Serena!!

She gave an angelic smile to Kurama, her eyes once again sparkled and gleamed. "Hello Kurama…..I'm sorry I left you…" she spoke softly. The two were in their own little world not noticing anyone else around.

Kurama in a swift motion grabbed Serena and held her close. "…I …..I thought I lost you……" he whispered.

Serena placed her head on Kurama's shoulder as he held her. "…you didn't lose me…..you…just couldn't see me for a while…and I promise you'll never lose me…."

"That's because I won't lose you again……you will be with me forever…."

"….I know…and as I you…" she whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Kurama leaned in as well. Soon their lips both met and kissed deeply and romantically both holding onto the other forever………..

THE END


	3. Skating Rink

Author's Note: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! All these fics are all **AU** and are Usa/Serena centered. Each containing a holiday song with a guy from any show that I feel matches the song. I will update this…I think everyday each time with a different song, guy and story. Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

This fic is a Serena/Hotohori with the song Silent Night

Skating Rink:

Swish, Clash, Swish, Swish……..the sounds of blades going along the pond of ice located in the center of the park. Snow was falling down again, little tiny drops of frozen falling down from the heavenly skies above. Upon the ice were families skating together.

The sound of laughter from the children was herd as they tried to skate to their mother's on their first pair of ice skates. A thud, could be herd every once in a while from the sound of a little child falling down from trying to skate. Around the ice rink were some speakers playing some holiday music.

The scene before you seemed like one a person would see on a holiday Christmas card. Seemingly so perfect and what the holidays' should look like. If you would look to the far right one would see a group of children with one adult. It seems as though an ice skating classes was going on.

The wind blew making the little children shiver a bit but they stayed on the ice. The sun seemed it was setting so the lights around the rink began to light up. Setting down on one of the benches some few feet away from the ice rink was a youth who looked in his early twenty's or late teens.

He had long rich brown hair tied in a messy pony tail with rich brown eyes with some gold specks to match his hair. He wore black pants with leather shoes, a red long sleeve shirt, leather gloves and black long coat to keep him warm…….his name was Hotohori. Many woman swooned over this picture of beauty who worked as the president of Suzaku Industries….a multi- billion company in the field of technological advances.

But what could a man who had millions of dollars and handsome good looks be doing at an ice rink? He was unmarried and no children, so what could he be doing there? His eyes were seemingly focused on the adult who was with the group of children teaching them how to skate.

His eyes watched with amusement as the adult…no young lady tried to teach the little ones how to skate. The young lady looked about his age with long blonde hair with some silver streaks in it tied in a long braid with her bangs out. He could tell from his seating location that she had creamy skin that now looked ivory from the cold. That she also had soft deep ocean blue eyes.

Her name was………Serenity….but how could he know all of this? As he watched the picture of womanly beauty before him his thoughts drifted back to when he was just 10 years ago……

When he was 10 he was just on the play ground of his school….on the swing alone waiting for his mother to pick him up. He looked down at the ground as he waited on the swing as he rocked to and fro. He was dressed warmly for winter was soon coming. As he continued to wait he began wishing he had a friend whom he could talk to….for you see his family had just moved from China to Japan making him the new kid at school.

Hotohori was well soft spoken and very polite for his age but was at times shy like any other kid his age. Going to a new school was hard but imagine moving to some new country, learning a new language and going to a new school could be very frightening to a child. Luckily for him his mother was Japanese so when he was younger she taught him her language, so as he grew up he spoke and understood both Chinese and Japanese.

The young Hotohori continued to look at the ground until he felt some one give him a soft push. He turned around to see a little girl who looked his age but was a bit shorter than him with ocean blue eyes, blonde hair in a weird style. Her hair was in two spheres one on each side of her head with a short ribbon of hair going to her chin from each sphere with her bangs out.

She gave a smile to Hotohori whom blinked at the girl.

"Sorry I saw you on the swing and thought you needed a push." She told him sweetly. Again Hotohori blinked some more to which the young girl giggled.

"I know you! You're the new kid in my class. Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Serenity or Serena if you prefer. Nice to meet ya!" she said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh….hi Serenity….I'm Hotohori….umm nice to meet you too." He replied softly.

Serenity looked around the swing area then back at Hotohori.

"Are you waiting for your mom?"

"..yes…yes I am…why do you ask?"

Serenity smiled at Hotohori again and began to softly push him again.

"Well I'm waiting for my mom too and instead of each of us waiting alone for our mom's we can wait for them together….I mean if you don't mind Hori kun."

"..Hori kun?…" Hotohori asked in question.

"Yeah silly it's my nick name for you do you mind?" She asked innocently to which Hotohori smiled thinking he had just made a new friend.

"No I don't mind…Sere chan" he replied to which made Serenity smile right back at him then giggled.

"Great!" she exclaimed with joy.

Both youth's waited for their mother's….talking to each other like they've known each other since they were born. They were becoming the best of friends very quickly. For the next two years they stayed best friends……and slowly fell in love with each other….until….

A 12 year old Serenity went up to her best friend and secret crush Hotohori, she had tear stained cheeks when she approached him. He asked what was wrong and she told him….that she was moving away…to America. Hotohori was shocked to hear this news as well as the fact that today she was moving. He hugged Serenity tight as she cried wishing she didn't have to go….then telling him that she loved him…

Hotohori pulled back form his hug to Serenity and wiped her tears. He gave her a smile then told her to be strong…in the back ground Serenity's mother could be herd telling her that they were going. Serenity yelled back she would be there in a second. She gave one final good bye to Hotohori but before she could leave….he gave her a kiss and gave her a promise… "I love you too Serenity…and I promise I will find you…" he whispered.

Serenity nodded and went with her mother…..over the years Hotohori graduated from high school then college never once forgetting about his Serenity…and the promise he made those years ago…he soon started his company about a year after his graduated from college….and from there the rest was history. He made his first million in one year and his account continued to grow….and then this year he was opening up a branch in America.

He knew this would be the perfect opportunity to find Serenity….it took him about a month to find her but he did find her…but not through detectives…it was a by chance meeting. He was at the park trying to figure out a way how to get the branch opened by the due date when he saw her….skating along the frozen pond….doing jumps, turns all with grace.

He wanted at that moment to see if it was his Serenity but saw she had a class to teach…he soon got the address of the ice skating school she taught and for the last two weeks had been watching her but only at the pond.

Hotohori was snapped out of his thoughts when he began to notice everyone on the frozen pond began to leave. Yet Serenity didn't….no she went into a booth changing out of her jeans, wool sweater and jacket and came out in a white short dress with clear arm sleeves((the outfit is the kind professional skates wear at competitions)) . She had some glitter make up on from his view and noticed the lights were dimming yet a spot light was shone in the center.

"Lady's and Gentlemen….for your entertainment pleasure tonight here will be a free ice skating show……and for tonight's first performance will be…Ms. Serenity!" the announcer said into the microphone as Serenity skated to the center where the spot light was. The music began to play…

"Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace." She began to skate in figure eights…then into a double axle landing perfectly. She continued to skate as she did arm motions to the lyrics of the song. Hotohori watched as he moved to the front slowly though.

"Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ the Savior is born!

Christ the Savior is born." Serenity soon jumped in the air doing a split, again landing perfectly. Her hair blowing with the wind as she skated looking so regal and angelic. Hotohori by now was in the front watching his beloved who all though those years stole his heart.

"Silent night, holy night!

It was a holy, holy night

Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn, with the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord at Thy birth.

Jesus Lord at Thy birth.

Oh, Sweet Jesus, My Lord, Lord at Thy birth"….the music ended with Serenity in a still pose…everyone clapped a loud and Serenity took a bow. She then proceeded off the ice…yet some thoughts went through her head…as she looked at the crowd…she noticed a familiar face…but it couldn't be him…but then he promised her all though years ago….

A promise in which she gave her heart to him…but she sighed….they never kept in touch….and he was probably with another woman and long forgot about her…Boy was she surprised when she got off the ice to see him…..

She was speechless….this had to be a dream…here standing before her….was her love Hotohori! He was smiling at her as held her close in his arms. Serenity leaned in as her arms held onto Hotohori….

"..I told you I would find you……and I did…" he whispered to her.

Serenity pulled away from the hug and looked up at Hotohori he saw the same smile he saw when he first met her on her face.

"…and I never gave up hope…." She whispered before she and Hotohori shared a deep and passionate long kiss……….

The End!! Happy Holidays everyone!!!! In case your wondering what tomorrow's cross over will be….well…..it will be a Kenshin x-over so tune in tomorrow to see it!


	4. Memories

Author's Note: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! All these fics are all **AU** and are Usa/Serena centered. Each containing a holiday song with a guy from any show that I feel matches the song. I will update this…I think everyday each time with a different song, guy and story. Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

This fic is a Usagi/Kenshin with the song O Come, All Ye Faithful

Memories………….

The cries of a battle were herd……the clashing of swords……fire burning around the scenery. Two standing men standing off in the center of the whole battle field. One man's face covered in shadows wearing a yukata with a sword in his hands……the other man had wild flaming red hair tied in a tight pony tail. Hard violet eyes that were serious, showing no emotion at all. On his face on his left cheek was a cross shaped scar.

_Wearing a yukata and in his hands was a sword as well…fire burning around them, trapping them almost but more like the fire was a boundary…only one man the victor shall cross the flames of this battle and will live…the other shall die. Time standing still for a moment until both men went to strike the other…………_

The battle scene began to fade quickly as the youth who dreamt memory like dream began to awake. But it was no dream….no it was certainly a memory. The youth was like in the dream had flaming red hair, wearing a yukata with a sword at his side however. His eyes were now more soft holding a caring look and his hair was in a low pony tail. Yet the scar was still there.

If a warrior would look at the scar they would know who this man was…….this man was once the legendary Hitokiri Battosai or in English The legendary Man Slayer other wise known as Kenshin Himura. The man during the revolution who killed his opponents using the Hitenmitsurugi style of swordsmanship.

But the revolution ended 8 years ago….and the man known as Kenshin has become a wandering swordsman…yet he can not forget the things he did in the past that now haunt him. In retribution for the many lives he has taken he took a vow never to kill again…and to help those in need.

As Kenshin awoke form his memory of a dream he looked around to the location his was now in. He had decided to sleep in the forest for the night…he looked down to make sure his sword was still there and it was. He sighed and slowly stood up as he grabbed his sword to place at his side.

You may wonder if he has taken a vow to never kill them why does he have a sword…the weapon of choice that he used to kill so many? But you see the sword he now carries is a reverse blade sword meaning it couldn't really harm anyone.

Kenshin thought nothing of his dream and pushed it to the back of his mind. He began to walk deeper into the forest. To where he didn't know and at the moment didn't care. He didn't think to what he was doing as he walked.

The wind began to blow cold. Ah yes winter season of the year had come again. Making the forest mostly covered in a blanket of snow. Kenshin didn't mind the cold, no that he did not. He didn't shiver as the cold wind blew his way.

After sometime of walking he soon came up a town in which he saw a building with a cross upon it. _I see……so this is one of those 'Churches' that people who believe in Christianity go to…I've herd of the Americans who are trying to spread of this religion…_ Kenshin thought as he watched people walk about with smiles on their faces. He saw children playing around dressed warmly with their mothers at which Kenshin gave a soft smile at.

Kenshin soon herd the bells of the church ring signaling that mass would soon start. It was about the time the sun would start to set. Kenshin didn't even notice that he had been walking around all day but he did stop once in a while to rest or to eat. Again the church bells began to ring and some people went into the church.

His curiosity in the church grew a little and thought to just sit in for a while. He went in and saw an alter and candles around. He took a seat in the back and waited for the priest to begin the sermon. The priest came in with a smile and soon started to talk about how God would always be forgiving.

How no matter how black the sins of one can be, if they only ask God to forgive them he would. That God would never turn his back on those who ask of him. Kenshin listened but thought his sins were to black for him to ask for his forgiveness of the ones he killed or ask God….

He sighed quietly and thought he would leave soon. Yet before he could leave the priest said that tomorrow would be the birth of a great man. He talked about the day and what it meant to the religion and the church. He soon moved to the side to let one girl sing a song that had to deal with the birth of this great man.

As the Priest moved Kenshin saw this girl…long blonde hair that shinned like gold no even brighter than gold or sun. From his view he saw her creamy skin and the kimono she wore. A pale pink kimono with a white obi. She soon began to sing.

"O Come, All Ye Faithful:

O Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

O come ye o come ye

To Bethlehem

(Oh come he)

Come and behold him

Born the King of Angels

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the lord.." her voice was sweet and heart touching. She sang with her blue eyes shinning brightly. Kenshin looked at her as she sang and noticed how innocent she looked. How her soul was so pure.

"Shout for us sinners

Poor and in the manger

We would embrace thee with love and joy

Who would not love thee

Loving us so dearly

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Oh come let us adore him

Christ the lord

Sing, choirs of angels,

Sing in exultations,

Sing, all ye citizens of heav'n above;

Glory to God

Glory in the highest:

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

O come let us adore him

Christ the Lord…" she ended her song and the Priest declared mass ended. The girl slowly went out after everyone else left the church. Kenshin who left the last was the first to meet with the girl who sang as she went to the exit.

She was surprised to see him waiting for her but then not really surprised. She saw him in the back and as she sang she was really speaking to him. She knew from the moment she set her eyes on him this man before her must've had a horrible past. She could tell his sins were many but could also tell he was trying to repent for them.

"I herd you sing Miss and it was beautiful that it was.." Kenshin spoke politely and softly with a small smile on his face.

"Usagi….my name is Usagi and thank you." She replied with a bow.

"My name is Kenshin that it is. And Usagi…that is a wonderful name…that it is." He replied back. Usagi smiled and something about her drew Kenshin in. Her aura so pure and innocent much like her soul that shone through her crystal blue eyes.

"Again thank you Kenshin…and I'm glad you came today." She spoke with sincerity and innocence.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked.

"Because I've been waiting for you…I knew I would see the man who saved me during the revolution."

"You were in the revolution?" Kenshin asked. Surely she was joking because if she were in the revolution then he would surely have remembered her. He never forgot a face much less one as beautiful as Usagi's.

"…I was alone and asleep during one of the attacks in Kyoto…I saw fire burning around and I saw you…. In a stand off with another man…I remember it so clearly…I meant to warn you because someone was behind you as you were about to attack man in front of you…as I yelled to say look out the man saw me and went to attack me instead…but you got in his way……and saved me…told me to run as you were hit with a wound that was meant for me…." She explained as leaned onto Kenshin.

Kenshin listened and then remembered his memory in his dream was just that. But he woke up before he ever got to the part of him saving Usagi….but now that he thought about it he did remember….earlier that day before the attack he saw in the market place…so innocent and then he saved her life later that night….but then he forgot….he pushed that thought out of his mind.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Kenshin and leaned in to give him a kiss but before she did she whispered: "This is to say thank you for saving my life…and I give you my heart as well…"

Usagi gave Kenshin a deep and passionate kiss in which Kenshin wrapped his arms around her…she gave him her heart…as she kissed him he felt a wave of water wash over him. Feeling as though his sins had been repented by this girl…he knew from this moment…he couldn't live without her….His Usa….

THE END

AN: Now tomorrow I will update one last time because I won't be able to update on Christmas eve and Christmas day. But I hope all of you enjoyed this one shot of Kenshin and Usa!


	5. Just Believe

Author's Note: Well everyone Happy holidays to you all!! This is my gift to those of you who do read my fan-fics and review! All these fics are all **AU** and are Usa/Serena centered. Each containing a holiday song with a guy from any show that I feel matches the song. I will update this…I think everyday each time with a different song, guy and story. Hope you all enjoy, now Tennki would you?

Tennki: SK does not own anything except the plots in her fics and 78 cents.

SK: Thank you Tennki now onward with the chapter! As well as Happy Holidays to all of you and a Happy New Year!

This fic is a Princess Serenity/Kamui Shirou with the song 'If you just believe' but will be used as well background music.

Just Believe……..

He stood on the Tokyo Tower looking down at the snowy city before him. The battle was over…and only he was the soul survivor…short midnight black hair, with hazel brown eyes and soft creamy skin wearing a black school uniform with a long cape. The boy no man who stood on the Tokyo Tower had a serious expression on his face as his hair and cape blew in the wind.

He didn't shiver as the wind blew, no he was immune to the cold. But who was this man? And what battle could've taken place?…His name was Kamui Shirou…the leader of the Dragon's of Heaven and wielder of the Shinkin. In the battle that took place almost a year ago he fought against the Dragon's of Earth.

Their purpose was to destroy all of humanity so the Earth will be cleansed of their evil, while he the leader of the Dragon's of Heaven felt the humans should live and soon both groups of Dragons went into the battle that would decide the fate of humanity. In the end….Kamui was the last of the Dragon's of Heaven and won….

He lost many things in that battle…he lost his friends…a friend who was like a brother to him…and he lost the one girl whom he loved so very much Kotori. The girl with the creamy blond hair and eyes who stole his heart. After he lost her…he lost his emotions and heart.

Again the wind blew and yet again Kamui didn't shiver. Deciding he had enough of looking down from the tower he jumped down. A jump that was at least a 100 ft high of which could kill a man, but Kamui wasn't an ordinary man since he was a the leader of the Dragon's of Heaven he had abilities far beyond that of an ordinary man. He jumped down to the roof of another building then jumping down again and again until he landed gracefully in an alley before walking on the sidewalk.

As he walked he saw families together, sharing the holiday season together…reminding him of his late mother but quickly pushed those thoughts away from his mind. As he continued to walk he a felt….an enormous amount of power. What could this power be? Well if this power was going to harm the human race then he best go and find it and destroy it before it caused any harm

He soon ran through the sidewalks creating a gust of wind as he ran. He was a blur as he ran meaning no one would see him. As he ran he noticed the power was coming from the park. He soon got to the park and looked around. He saw children making snow angels, having snowball fight….and even some were throwing snowballs at some carolers but were quickly scolded by their mothers.

Kamui began to walk around the power source was here, he just had to open his eyes. He soon spotted her…

Children sleeping 

_snow is softly falling._

_Dreams are calling_

_like bells in the distance._

_We were dreamers not so long ago._

_But one by one we all had to grow up. _

She had long hair that was a mix of both blonde and silver hair. Tied in two spheres at the top of her head, one on each side with her bangs out. The rest of her hair came down from the spheres like ribbons that was now blowing in the snowy wind. He soon noticed her creamy white skin and blue eyes lined with silver. Holding both pain and wisdom.

_When it seems the magic slipped away,_

_we find it all again on Christmas day..._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_hear the melody that's playing._

_There's no time to waste,_

_there's so much to celebrate._

He slowly approached this girl but how could she hold so much power? He then noticed how she was dressed, he couldn't tell before. For her outfit was pure white, a long dress with her bosom outlined with little circles and her shoulders had a sphere. It seemed it was backless and had no sleeves showing off her arms and on one hand had a gold bracelet.

Again the wind blew, making her hair flow with it and her appearance now regal. She sensed his presence but didn't turn around. She was seated on a rock in the deserted part of the park where no one went. He was soon close enough to her that he noticed on her brow was a gold crescent moon. He was in awe in her beauty but wouldn't fall in love with her. No, he already lost to many people close to his heart…he wasn't going to take a chance with this girl…again the thought of how could she hold so much power entered his mind.

"Just who are you?" he asked, his cape blowing in the wind as he noticed that even though he approached him she still looked off in the distance and paid him no attention. She slowly turned her head to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing, tell me your name and I will tell you mine…" she spoke softly.

"Kamui….my name is Kamui now tell me just who are you?" he asked again

"..I have many names…but most call me Serenity…although now I should be called murderer." She spoke calmly with sorrow in voice as she said 'murderer'.

Kamui was taken back when she called herself a murderer. She couldn't be one, but he was. In his battle he helped kill the Dragon's of Earth so he shook his head.

"How could you be a murderer? You don't look like one…but with the power I sense from you…you could murderer…yet you give off an innocent and peaceful aura around you." He spoke then waited for her reply.

Serenity looked at him and soon tears crept up into her eyes which began to fell.

"…in an effort to save the lives of many…I took the lives of my closet friends…and my beloved…you say I don't look like the type to murder but appearances can be deceiving…the power that you sense is mine…it originally came from my family's ancient crystal but now it infused itself with my body…along with the crystals of my friends and beloved…making me powerful enough to live for all eternity…but without their crystals… I won't see them again…they won't be reborn….making me a murderer…" she explained trying not to make her voice crack from the tears that followed from her face.

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need, _

_If you just believe._

Kamui felt his heart break for this 'Serenity' creature. She looked so innocent and pure yet like him had to end the lives of some to save the lives of many…he slowly placed a hand on her face to wipe away her tears.

_Trains move quickly to their journey's end._

_Destinations are we begin again._

_Ships go sailing far across the sea._

_Trust in starlight, to get where they need to be._

"Shh….don't cry I'm sure everything will be alright…" he said trying to calm down Serenity.

She shook her head. "..no without my friends I will be alone….alone for all eternity…." She said as her eyes closed not wanting to open them as her tears flowed freely. She felt Kamui's warm touch and seemingly felt comforted by it…but no she wouldn't fall in love her destiny was to be alone…forever.

_When it seems that we have lost our way,_

_we find ourselves again on Christmas day..._

Kamui felt his heart grow heavy from the girl. He didn't know why but he found himself holding her close. His arms wrapped around her as if protecting her. It was funny she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms….as well as how both of them…their destiny's were alike as well.

Serenity opened her eyes after feeling herself being pulled towards Kamui. She felt warm and safe in his arms…just like she felt with Mamoru but this was different. She felt like he wouldn't leave her…but how? Could she be falling in love with this man?

"..you won't be alone…you will never be alone….my fate is similar to yours Serenity….so you won't be alone…." He whispered.

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_hear the melody that's playing._

_There's no time to waste, _

_there's so much to celebrate._

Serenity looked up at Kamui. Her blue silver lined eyes clashed with his hazel eyes. Her eyes held hope as he whispered to her. She slowly leaned in while whispering "promise??". In her voice was innocence and hopefulness.

Kamui smiled at the lovely creature in his arms. She was so innocent and pure. He too leaned in as well and answered back in a whisper. "Promise.."

_Believe in what you feel inside,_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly._

_You have everything you need, _

_If you just believe._

Both leaning in and soon kissed. The kissed deep and passionately as both of their snowy white wings appeared from their backs. Their wings opened, letting some of their feathers dance with the wind that blew. Creating a beautiful sight to see for lovers. Both Kamui and Serenity kissed for what seemed like eternity and in that kiss a solemn vow was made that neither one of them would leave the other alone…..

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

_If you just believe._

_Just Believe_

_Just Believe_

_Just Believe…………………………_

AN Well there you have it! 5 one shots for the holiday season each with a different man for Usagi/Serena. Now this will be the last time I update for a while…because tomorrow is X-mas Eve and the day after X-mas. And then I need to enjoy the last of my vacation and get my thoughts in order for updating my other fics. So I hope you all enjoyed these one shots and so Happy Holidays to you and your and Happy New year!

-Serenity Komoshiro


End file.
